criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 81
| Image = TM_81.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Taliesin Jaffe, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 81 | GnSNum = C2E33a | Airdate = 2018-09-11 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:17:07 | VOD = https://youtu.be/y4gnkTbeVZ8 | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-first episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Taliesin Jaffe discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Saetane: For both: What were you character's feelings/thoughts when going to the ocean? * Rndmanswrs4rndmqstns: Liam: The vast infinity of the dodecahedron scared Caleb, but the vast infinity of the ocean comforted him. Is this because he was used to it after studying the beacon for so long, or is there another reason? * Seedy88: Taliesin, it's been a few weeks since The Mighty Nein joined up with Caduceus. How does he feel about his traveling companions? Is there anyone he's particularly fond of? * @Chaotic_Rogue: For Liam: you said Caleb had some thoughts about Jester's household from what she told him. Have those thoughts changed now that he's met the Ruby? * @Cybrwulf1201: Taliesin: what does Caduceus think of Beau's and Jester's pets? Does he intend to help train/befriend the pets, or is fine letting the owners do... whatever it is they're doing? * @cheezypuffer: Both: what do you characters think about Jester's possible relationship with the gentleman? * Gif of the Week: Robin Griffin aka @rabology's "LORE ALERT." * @sadcypress: Liam: Caleb is being very specifically protective of Jester on this leg of the journey, looking out for her and watching her closely. Can you talk about what's motivating that? * @KyleWithAnN: Both: Are you worried about the party's relationship with the Gentleman after Jester's questions about his identity and affiliation with the Ruby of the Sea? Do you think the Mighty Nein is in any sort of danger? * @ArtistSomeday: For Taliesin: Why would Caduceus be more interested in the architecture of the lighthouse rather than the glorious view of the natural settings that The Wild Mother protects? * @TomzaxHull: Liam, Caleb was pretty annoyed with Fjord and Beau's wizard tower shenanigans. Does he not have any curiosity about it, or just wanted the group to stay on track? * Fan Art of the Week: Dae aka @zomgdaes's "The Ruby of the Sea". * Itshoon: Taliesin: Deuce's chill demeanor is a wonderful addition to the composition of the M9. Even with his biggest concerns, like the decay of his home forest, he seems strangely calm. Does he train himself to not show strong emotions like anger, sadness, fear, or is that just the way he is? * @Violet_Peck: Liam: How was it killing Marisha, Matt, and Taliesin in the one shot without them being there? Fast Times at Talks Machina After Dark High Quotations * Brian: "Taliesin is like an endless well of darkness and love and joy." * Liam: "Caleb's state of cleanliness or dirtiness is Laura Bailey's call, not mine." * Brian: "Tumblr's a place I go to feel good." * Liam: "We are so insignificant in the face of the universe." * Taliesin: "He's fond of all of them, he thinks they're great. He really likes them." * Taliesin: "He feels like he really gets Jester. If he had to pick one, that would be the one because he feels that she's the easiest to read." * Taliesin: "It's if The Dude and Alan Watts had a baby and left it in the jungle." * Brian: "Caleb's thoughts towards other people are always so much more kind than the thoughts he has toward himself." * Liam: "Caleb is often thinking 'this is what my life would be like if I wasn't terrible.'" * Dani: "Heart and soul of the party, Professor Thaddeus." * Liam: "It would be so good to be close friends with you and have fun with you if I didn't have to also consider leaving you to die if the situation calls for it." * Taliesin: "I tried to make an irredeemable character...I wouldn’t know how to make a character who's moving towards redemption who on some level can't be redeemed just by the act of moving in that direction." * Taliesin: "If he had been invited to stay he would have stayed longer." * Taliesin: "Molly would've been all about that tower." * Marisha: "Sometimes it's just fun to hop the fence to say that you could." * Taliesin: "He is a big fan of quiet and personal delight. He is happy to sit and just feel a feeling and not necessarily do anything beyond that." * Taliesin: "If something hadn't gone wrong in his home, he probably would have never left it." * Brian: "When Taliesin says he has a fun idea, it's time to get lubricated!" Trivia * Laura Bailey was initially scheduled to appear on this episode, but she got sick and was too ill to come onto the show.See https://twitter.com/TalksMachina/status/1039545726664028160 External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. (CR Stats version) References Art: